Usuario discusión:Cizagna/Archivo/01
: /Talk}} donde está mub oreicifrita? Plantilla:Infobox Weapon thumb|right Agradezco tu ayuda y pienso q m será muy útil. Te agradecería si pudieses arreglar la pantilla Plantilla:Infobox Weapon ps veo q hay unos errores, aunque traté de arreglarlo pero no entiendo mucho sobre esto de las plantillas, también traté de agregarle a la plantilla de armas para q aparezcan los iconos como aparecen en la wikia inglesa pero no lo logré u.u Gracias x tu ayuda de antemano ^^ OXXXomarXXXO :Contestare en tu pagina de discusion. --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 00:29, 13 marzo 2009 (UTC) ::Gracias por tu ayuda ^^ ::OXXXOmarXXXO Admin de wikia español Episodios Sobre los episodios en la wiki española, creo q no va a ser necesario ya q como tu dices está en desuso. Ya que esto de los episodios no estará presente en esta wikia, la opción de episodio q aparece en las plantillas de las armas y equipamientos deberían ser borrados. --OXXXomarXXXO 05:46 14 mar 2009 (UTC) Imagen Bonta Hola, la imagen de bonta la saque de esta pagina: http://www.ankama-presse.com/fr/wallpapers.html, también está la de Brakmar. --yaone 14:22 16 mar 2009 (UTC) Politica de protección Que sepa no hay ninguna política de protección, si conoces algún modo eficaz para detener el vandalismo seria bueno implementarlo. Mithriel 11:25 17 mar 2009 (UTC) Felicidades por el nuevo rango Muchas felicidades por el rango de sysop, espero que lo aproveches bien. De cualquier forma, si tienes tiempo, habla con el resto de administradores que estén activos y que puedan ayudar, para comenzar a limpiar todo el wiki, si estáis dispuestos os ayudaré a limpiarlo y lo dejaremos como se merece. Son muchos artículos así que nos llevará un tiempo, pero lo mejor sería hacerlo del tirón todo, sin interrupciones, así que si podéis elegir unas fechas en las que podáis hacerlo del tirón mejor, avisadme y os ayudaré. Saludos y suerte con los vandalismos--Bola (discusión) 11:04 24 mar 2009 (UTC) :te contestare en tu pagina de discusion --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 11:06, 24 marzo 2009 (UTC) Saludos. Gracias Cizagna, realmente mis aportaciones son escuetas ya que no dispongo de mucho tiempo. El tema de las pantillas lo encuentro interesante pero peligroso, asi que me parece muy bien que haya un usuario experimentado como tu para ese tema. Yo me focalizo mas en contenido, aunque hago muy pocas aportaciones nuevas, y realmente en los ultimos tiempos, he estado arreglando mas paginas por actos vandalicos que otra cosa. Espero que sigamos hablando, un saludo. ODarkWarrior. Hola. La verdad ya no estoy activo nunca en esta wikia, solo me enteré de tu mensaje porque me llegó un mail... El matematico 12:22 26 mar 2009 (UTC) Intentare leer las propuestas y poner mi punto de vista, aunque no tengo mucho tiempo ultimamente, intentare ayudar lo que pueda Mithriel 22:22 26 mar 2009 (UTC) Portal de la Comunidad Mi horario no es definido cuando estoy activo en la wikia pero si me gustaría participar ya q es hora de cambiar la apariencia de este improtante material para todos los jugadores del Dofus. OXXXomarXXXO 23:27 26 mar 2009 (UTC) Página usando plantilla en ingles He estado observando varios artículos y he visto q pertenecen a una categoría llamada: Categoría:Página usando plantilla en ingles. Quiero preguntart para q es ese artículo ya q he stado inactivo x varios días y tú ers el único q para activo x ahora. nombres :Dofus Seasoning = Dofus Vinagreta :Dofus Ice = Dofus de los Hielos :Dofus spoted = Dofus Salpicado Rojirigo (discusión) 21:38 5 may 2009 (UTC) :Hola muchas gracias, ya que eres usuario registrado tu tambien puedes trasladar o mover las paginas, lo único que debes hacer es picar/click en donde dice "Trasladar" en los tabs arriba eso te permitirá cambiar el nombre de la pagina. Tus nombres en ingles no coincidían pero ya están los cambios. Gracias --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 04:11, 06 mayo 2009 (UTC) Saludos Quisiera felicitarte pues veo q has modificado mucho la wikia y has cambiado su apariencias. Últimamente he estado inactivo x muchos motivos y continuaré editando cuando puedas arreglar lo de las plantillas. Por eso t propondré mi ayuda si deseas q t ayude con aquellas plantillas aunq no conosco mucho pero trataré, así esto de la traducción d inglés y español podría ser + rápido. --OXXXomarXXXO (discusión) 00:34 6 may 2009 (UTC) Saludos Hola. Te envié un mail. ¿Te llegó? --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 18:16 8 may 2009 (UTC) :Lo checo y te contesto en 30 min a mas tardar --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 21:58, 08 mayo 2009 (UTC) 21:58 8 may 2009 (UTC) Edición Pagina discuciones Pero eso era pura basura, era digno de borrarse. Lo tuve en mente cuando lo borré y no estubo mal. Saludos. User:Patonk plantillas Hola cizagna: Veo que has bloqueado la plantilla equipmentbox, me gustaria editarla para que tenga los mismos colores que las demas plantillas(en concreto monsterbox). Las plantillas no se quien las hace, pero me gusta el color de la de monsterbox. ¿Que codigo de programacion usan las plantillas o hay alguna guia para saber los comandos y la funcion de los mismos? Por favor dejame editar la plantilla. Gracias P.D: Me gustaria saber tambien si se puede editar el menu de la izquierda. el menu es el siguiente: Search dofus >> Dofus Top content > community > pagina usando plantilla en ingles > Monstruo > :Gracias por contestarme, soy nuevo y estoy empezando en esto de la wikia, pero hay tantas plantillas que no se cuales son las que se usan. :Estaria bien que se mejorara/ampliara la informacion de la pagina plantillas y que dijera cuales son las plantillas definitivas y las demas eliminarlas. :Menu: :Respecto al menu, me gusta el de la wikia inglesa porque el de esta pagina no le veo utilidad la verdad. :Preferencias: :Cuando cambio las preferencias de ingles a español en la wikia dofus inglesa me desparecen los monaco-sidebar items, professions, class... bueno todos los importantes. ¿eso porque es? :¿hay un mapa de esta wikia? es decir que se vean todas las paginas o articulos en una lista. :Luego, ¿se puede borrar un articulo/pagina o redirigirla? :Gracias de antemano, por una comunidad mejor ;) :PD: ¿tambien se puede coger y deshacer lo que acabo de modificar? hay veces que no te acuerdas de lo que habia escrito y lo estropeas si no te lo has apuntado antes xD ::;Muchisimas Gracias :::Hola: :::Me gustaria saber que plantilla se usa para cada cosa, misiones, mazmorras, monstruos, drop, objetos etc... :::mirando esta pagina(Minero_Oscuro) que supongo que habras hecho tu, si se usa la plantilla monsterbox ya no hace falta poner la statsbox.¿la unica diferencia es que en la statsbox salen cada nivel 10,11,12; y en la equipmentbox salen nivel de 10 a 12.¿elimino las statsbox? :::por cierto ¿podria ir en la plantilla monsterbox el drop del monstruo? :::y si sabemos que los archimonstruos son el doble de todo, no hace falta crear una pagina para cada archimonstruo o para su drop. :::¿Juegas a dofus? ¿como te llamas que nivel eres y que raza usas? :::Salu2s :::PD: ya que estamos podriamos hacer todo en la misma plantilla del monsterbox, drop, localizacion y todo. ¿no? la verdad no se cual es tu pensamiento. ::: ::::Hola de nuevo: ::::¿Podrias ayudarme a depurar esta plantilla? http://es.wikia.com/dofus/Plantilla:Monstruos solo falta limpiarla y añadire una tabla de drop. ::::* ¿en wikia no hay mensajes privados? ::::* ¿se va a crear una pagina para cada archimonstruo? como ya sabemos en la pagina archimonstruos, son el doble de todo, doble exp, doble drop... ::::* no se si estare haciendo bien lo de las plantillas porque cuando he creado una plantilla en mi pagina, se ha creado tambien en http://es.wikia.com/dofus/Plantillas ::::* como se crea una plantilla en la pagina especial:todas/template:? no veo la opcion de editar pagina ::::* ¿como la wikia inglesa saca las caracteristicas de los monstruos? int, tierra, agi... ni siquiera la pagina oficial pone las caracteristicas que tienen los monstruos(ataque) ::::Salu2s --Nagnirahs 15:42 10 jun 2009 (UTC) Ayuda Podrias ayudarme a depurar la plantilla que tengo a medias, no se arreglarla: http://es.wikia.com/dofus/Plantilla:Monstruos la plantilla seria algo asi: thumb --Nagnirahs 16:56 10 jun 2009 (UTC) :Te pedi que si me ayudabas con la plantilla, no que la borraras. :( :la imagen de la plantilla infobox equipment no es como la plantilla monsterbox en la info editando la pagina no se ve cual es la imagen¿como sabe de donde tiene que cogerla? la monsterbox si que tiene codigo image=foto.png :--Nagnirahs 09:19 11 jun 2009 (UTC) ::No he borrado la plantilla no se a que te refieres borre una pagina que habías blanqueado. A ver que es lo necesitas que haga a esta plantilla me pediste que la depurara pero en que sentido? tiene algo mal? que es lo que tiene mal?. La Imagen de "infobox equipmet" su nombre es extraido directamente del nombre de la pagina, y checa por 2 versiones con extension PNG y si no existe con versión JPG quieres que tu plantilla Mounstros haga eso? sino explicame mas tranquilamente que quieres que haga --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 13:28, 11 junio 2009 (UTC) Lo que quiero es que la plantilla monstruos quede igual que la imagen, y este toda la info dentro de una misma plantilla como tu querias, drop, vida, resistencias etc... bueno los iconos de caracteristicas estan movidos. --Nagnirahs 14:13 11 jun 2009 (UTC) :Ok voy a trabajar en ella --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 14:21, 11 junio 2009 (UTC) :Ya esta avisame cualquier otra cosa --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 14:52, 11 junio 2009 (UTC) Que rapido eres. Si miras la Prueba monstruos no salen bien las cosas salen arriba y mal, no salen todos las n que deberian salir. --Nagnirahs 16:07 11 jun 2009 (UTC) :eso es porque "|" es un marcado o señalado de que ahi se termina y empieza otra variable si leíste la pagina que te pase sobre plantilla que esta en ingles ahi te explica que si pones es como si pusieras , con eso entendemos que tu invocación :se traduce a :y ya que no hay variables 1,2,3,4 pues el sistema los "oculta" por así decirlo. La única forma que puedes hacer eso en dado caso es metiendo lo en otra plantilla ej |stats= }} : espero que esto aclare tus dudas --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 16:20, 11 junio 2009 (UTC) No consigo que salga cada caracteristica debajo de cada icono. ¿te gusta la plantilla? y el drop me gustaria que tubiera espacio como las caracteristicas que tienen un borde=1 y el color de fondo de los nombres de objeto, drop(%) y prospeccion requerida no consigo que llegue hasta el final(derecha del todo) Prueba monstruos --Nagnirahs 10:23 12 jun 2009 (UTC) Editar ¿Cuando editas una pagina, se puede poner un motivo/comentario de porque la editas? que lo veas tu pero que no aparezca en la pagina para que no me reviertas los cambios o cuando reviertes los cambios que dice: baneado por bandalismo o algo asi. --Nagnirahs 22:35 21 jun 2009 (UTC) :Cuando editas hay un cuadrado que dice "Resumen" ahí puedes poner comentarios sobre tu edición que no aparecerán en el articulo, cuando se deshace una edición (revertido manual) se puede agregar un comentario o cambiar el existente, pero cuando se usa el botón de revertir este no permite agregar comentarios. Al momento de Banear se puede poner un comentario, pero son tantos y tan seguidos y repetitivos que solo uso 3 por lor lo general, "remover información", "agregar información falsa", "comportamiento inaceptable" (por algún insulto incluso si es de estilo coloquial para ellos) --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 16:40, 22 junio 2009 (UTC) Borrados ok, para la próxima vez tendré mas en cuenta tu comentario. Mithriel (discusión) 21:47 30 jun 2009 (UTC) Saludos No me habia podido pasar antes, porque justo cuando empezaba a editar me quede sin internet. Lo ultimo que hize fue intentar modificar la plantilla de armas, ya que presentaba un error con lo de 1 mano/2 manos y la parte del set, que por lo que mencionaste aun no queda, de todas formas en estos dias acomodare algunas paginas. Saludos y gracias! :Saludos --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 04:13, 10 julio 2009 (UTC) Help No se como arreglar la plantilla de Objetos para que se vea bien la descripcion y el efecto de la Capa Labrita en http://es.wikia.com/dofus/index.php?title=Capa_Labrita&action=edit Saludos ^^ Klys (discusión) 17:22 20 jul 2009 (UTC) : Necesitas usar los asteriscos "*" para delinear cada renglon debido al formato especial para que aparezcan los inconos de los elementos --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 21:16, 20 julio 2009 (UTC) Contacto Bueno, por las diferencias horarias es un poco más complicado, si me dices el apodo de tu cuenta, te mando un Mensaje Privado mediante el foro de dofus. --[Leonicio] (discusión) 00:14 30 jul 2009 (UTC) Plantillas Bonitas plantillas las que estas haciendo actualmente. Un saludo Mithriel (discusión) 10:39 22 sep 2009 (UTC) Imagen Principal Me gustaría enseñarte algunas imágenes con tal de sustituir a la del Tofu. Creo que no estaría mal dar un aspecto más "personalizado" a nuestra wikia. En el siguiente enlace te dejo las muestras, me gustaría escuchar tu opinión y la de los demás usuarios si las ven: http://img178.imageshack.us/gal.php?g=plantillavariante1png.png. Xinxo (discusión) 14:54 26 sep 2009 (UTC) :Hola se ven muy bien y el que me gusto mas fue el "plantillavariante1png.png" aunque no va con el la piel (skin) que tengo preparada, te voy a dar un avance de ella para que veas ya que estaba lista, pero me acabo de dar cuenta de varios errores debido a cambios que hizo wikia a ciertos formatos checa haber si puedes hacer que la imagen se a molde a esa skin, otra cosa un problema del logo es que en monaco queda bien pero en formato monobook no se te tan bien asi que si puedes diseñar algo que funcione en 135x155 como en 155x155, voy a alterar tu css personal para que veas la nueva skin con los errores actuales y ver si puedes aparecer con otro diseño tanto para 135x155 y 155x155 --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 08:58, 27 septiembre 2009 (UTC) Limpieza Hola Cizagna, estuve revirtiendo algunos vandalismos en la wiki pero la gran mayoría derivan en creación de artículos, a falta de poder para borrarlos, te sugeriría continuar a la espectativa de la wiki para reducir el alto número de ellos. Saludos. [[w:User:VegaDark|'Vĕģą']]-[[w:User talk:VegaDark|'Ďāґķ']] | (chat) 21:39 27 sep 2009 (UTC) :Lamentablemente alrededor de 80% de ediciones al dia son asi, y consume mucho de mi tiempo y como podras ver en mi pagina de usuario no este wiki no es mi unica responsabilidad --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 15:02, 28 septiembre 2009 (UTC) Imagen Principal - II Después de pasar varios días haciendo prototipos, me decidí en uno sobre tu opinión del lo que te había gustado. Gracias por cambiarme el monaco, éso hizo que tomara más ideas en la dirección que tenía que enfocar. Bueno, regreso otra vez a tu perfil de discusión para dejarte la "definitiva". http://img401.imageshack.us/img401/1548/plantilla21.gif. El fondo es transparente, así que creo que no habrá conflictos con el fondo amarronado-gris. Como puedes ver es bastante sencillo. También me gustaría comentarte si se podría cambiar éste fondo por una imagen, así podríamos jugar con una estética más atractiva. Xinxo (discusión) 19:14 29 sep 2009 (UTC) :Hola otra vez, mucho mejor aunque es 155x155px se ve bien en la piel de monobook, pero hay un problema en monaco, debido a que aunque usaste transparencia tienes un efecto de sombra/difuminado alrededor de las palabras ya que esta en blanco y negro y no en transparente y negro, para que veas como se ve modifique otra vez tu CSS para que veas como se ve. Otro detalle la imagen tiene que ser forzosamente en extensión png el software de wiki no acepta ni jpg (jpge), gif, tiff, etc como logo. Referente al fondo si se puede cambiar si tienes alguna imagen en especifico para combinar con el logotipo se puede usar para aprovechar el fondo transparente. Si tienes problemas para trabajar las transparencias, yo tengo CS2 solo mándame un email a través del wiki y yo te responderé con mi email donde podrás mandarme el archivo para que finalize los retoques. Y perdon por la tardanza en contestarte --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 02:24, 03 octubre 2009 (UTC) Bueno, creo que después de todo he logrado solucionar el problema de la transparencia. Si todo está bien hecho, que es lo que espero, no debería haber ningún inconveniente. Lo dicho, te dejo el logotipo para que lo veas: http://img142.imageshack.us/img142/2405/plantilla21.png. ¿También si no es mucha molestia me podrías decir cual es el tamaño del dicho fondo? Aunque creo saber cual es, es mejor que me lo asegures. Xinxo (discusión) 14:07 5 oct 2009 (UTC) :Referente al backgroundstrip es 155px de alto y largo se repite pero calculale unos 216px como mínimo, si es posible cuida que los lados estén conectados o se conecten en secuencia el uno con el otro porque como te mencione se repite a la derecha. También no es por ser limosnero con garrote pero si puedes diseñar un favicon de 16x16px para irnos separando del que usan en el dofuswiki en ingles seria genial sino pues esta bien. Otra cosa antes de poner tu imagen necesito tu confirmación en que liberas la imagen bajo la licencia de CC-BY-SA --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 16:22, 05 octubre 2009 (UTC) De acuerdo, tienes mi aceptación para poder usar la imagen bajo la licencia de CC-BY-SA. En cuando a lo otro, me pondré en ello cuando tenga algún hueco, últimamente ando un poco ocupado con los estudios. Xinxo (discusión) 17:09 5 oct 2009 (UTC) Confirmación Saludos Cizagna te respondo sobre la confirmación que me has enviado. Si, es verdad Lichen no es un moderador. Es el que se encarga del desarrollo del juego Cierto se me olvidó firmarlo :(--[Leonicio] (discusión) 02:17 26 oct 2009 (UTC) :Ok muchas gracias --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 02:03, 26 octubre 2009 (UTC) Backgroundstrip ¡Hola! Venga a mostrarte un pequeño backgroundstrip, intenté que siguiera una continuidad tal como me dijiste, pero me vi con problemas para realizarlo ya que la imagen tiene sombras que le hace tener profundidad en vez de se una imagen plana. Me gustaría que me dieses tú opinión a ver que tal, y si algún otro user la ve, también acepto su comentario. Te la dejo aquí http://img340.imageshack.us/img340/2438/backgroundstrip.png Xinxo (discusión) 22:10 29 oct 2009 (UTC) :Creo que se ve bien, no he tenido realmente mucho tiempo para verlo, pero dame un poco mas de tiempo porque quiero ver como resolver ese problema de continuidad desde mi lado porque por unos seg cuando se carga las paginas se puede ver el problema de continuidad y quiero ver si puedo usar el strip que yo puse y el tuyo osea que el tuyo sea un fondo para el logo exclusivamente así que no se me desespere que no me eh olvidado de esto --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 08:13, 08 noviembre 2009 (UTC) ::Bueno al igual que el logo necesito que liberes la imaben bajo CC-BY-SA -- De acuerdo, libero la imagene bajo la licencia de CC-BY-SA para que puedan ser usadas libremente. Xinxo (discusión) 17:31 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Plantilla:Infobox Criatura ¿Se puede dividir la sección de características para poner las de los archimostruos, habilitando una sección para el nombre peculiar de cada uno.? A parte tengo dudas con la plantilla botín linea que no se para que sirve c/m=s y como antes pregunto si se podría habilitar el drop para el archimonstruo. Saludos Mithriel (discusión) 21:33 4 nov 2009 (UTC) :te conteste en tu pagina de discusion debido a que apenas note este mensaje --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 08:09, 08 noviembre 2009 (UTC) Petición de plantilla ¿Verías factible la creación de una plantilla especifica para las mascotas al estilo de la versión inglesa, para incorporar los datos de las diversas mascotas, como son sus PDV y franjas de alimentación, y así no usar la plantilla que para el equipamiento ordinario? Att. Mithriel (discusión) 22:49 4 nov 2009 (UTC) :Es factible, solo que me gustaría si se puede esperarnos mas, sigo trabajando en crear una nueva plantilla que contenga todo para muchas cuestiones en DPL por eso también no eh agregado todas las plantillas del dofus en ingles, aparte creo que nuestas paginas de contenido e info básica requieren mayor atención que los objetos los cuales nos falta mas del 80% (creo) --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 02:06, 05 noviembre 2009 (UTC) :: A que te refieres con paginas de contenido e información básica, para aparcar el tema de los objetos e intentar dar un repaso a esas paginas. Mithriel (discusión) 20:54 5 nov 2009 (UTC) :Veamos todas las paginas que mencionare estan o desactualizadas o no creadas o desajustadas unas contra otras del mismo tipo... Todas las paginas de clase, todas las paginas principales de los objetos, paginas principales de oficios las recetas de los oficios, mazmorras, caracteristicas, areas, pnjs esas son las que me acuerdo --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 22:23, 05 noviembre 2009 (UTC) Kama Hola, Encontré el post donde Vikotoru especifica que "kama" es masculino Kamas --TuCK! (discusión) 16:51 9 nov 2009 (UTC) :Vaya... el concepto es debatible, déjame ver si después puedo reabrir ese tópico de debate ya que sigue mas reglas coloquiales que las reglas del idioma castellano (conocido popularmente como español) nada mas que encuentre las reglas del femenino y masculinos --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 02:08, 10 noviembre 2009 (UTC) Penalizaciones Infobox Equipamiento Me he encontrado con paginas que piden copiar un código y substituir el código actual de un equipo y me he entretenido haciéndolo últimamente, sólo que he encontrado algunos equipos que tienen penalizaciones y la traducción al español de la plantilla generado automáticamente no muestra el código para que la penalización se muestre en rojo. Un ejemplo sería: http://es.dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Alianza_del_Champi_Champ ¿Será que tengo que modificarlo manualmente agregando " . Un tip, cuando quieras hacer un enlace dentro de nuestro wiki puedes hacerlo de esta forma Alianza del Champi Champ no tienes que agregar toda la URL lo que si es importante es respetar la mayúsculas (la primera no importa pero las siguiente si). --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 01:52, 10 noviembre 2009 (UTC) Statsbox/MonsterBox He visto que en varios artículos de monstruos se utilizan dos tipos de plantillas para definir las características de estos. Como es el ejemplo del Chafer. Entonces venía a preguntarte cuál debemos usar a la hora de modificar artículos referentes a monstruos. Aunque yo personalmente, prefiero la de statsbox, se ve más completa no tan cargada. Xinxo (discusión) 22:45 12 nov 2009 (UTC) :La Plantilla:monsterbox es una version mejorada de la que se encontraba en el dofus en ingles, pero en el dofus en ingles se volvio obsoleta con mi intervension y se cambio al uso de 6 plantillas que son una para la imagen, los lugares, las caracteristicas (plantilla:Statsbox y Plantilla:Statsrow) y finalmente los drops (Plantilla:Dropbox y Plantilla:Dropboxrow). :La mayoria de estas plantillas seran sustituidas por Plantilla:Infobox Criatura y unas extras para las lineas, lo unico que le falta a la plantilla es como trabajar la informacion de los archmounstros ya que tienen patrones muy claros entre el mounstro normal y el archmounstro, puedes ver un ejemplo de su uso en la pagina de jalato --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 23:53, 12 noviembre 2009 (UTC) mision:info para un verdadero traidor (despues de la mision traicionar o no traicionar esa es la cuastion(de parte de los tymadores)) oye savi k en esta mision necesito buscar un PNJ en el castiilo de amakna k se supone k me tendria k decir k es lo k pasa en amakna pero eh hablao con todos lo PNJ k eh encontrado en el castillo de amakna y ninguno me dice nah pero solo un PNJ (dama de la corte) me dice k se va a kasar allistera pero ese pNJ no se el k me piden buscar si me pudieray ayudar si eh k vo sabi donde se encuentra es PNJ x favor?--Thex_SebaX 16:16 16 dic 2009 (UTC) :Puedes darme mas datos de esta misión porque no se a cual te refieres, ya que la info en misiones aqui son escasas y no puedo encontrar información en su contratarte en ingles. -- ::mira metete a misiones y buca la mision traicionr o no traicionar esa es la cuestion... ay es donde uno eleji en ser de parte ed los tymadores o de parte del rey allister yo escoji los tymadores las misiones de vil smise la primera mision dice k tengo k encontar un PNJ en el castiilo de amakna k se supone k me tendria k decirme k ocurre en amakna u el unico k me dice algo es la k esta en 5,-6(dama de la corte) k dice esto:¿cosas extrañas en el castillo? no solo emos tenido la pequeña visita de la pequeña allistera. bueno lo de pequeña... ahora es grande !esta en edad de casarse!. ::y el otro PNJ k me dice algo parecido es el(noble de la corte) k dice esto:¿cosas extrañas en el castillo? no solo vi pasar a allistera ase poco. ::pero ninguno de los dos es el k PNJ k me piden y eh recorrido todo el castillo y nadie me dice nada--Thex_SebaX 16:05 16 dic 2009 (UTC) ::a por cierto si me keri buscar en dofus el nombre de my mono es:Thex-sebithax--Thex_SebaX 16:15 16 dic 2009 (UTC) :Ok lo que tienes que hacer después de haber escogido un lado en De traicionar o no traicionar, Esa es la pregunta ... es volver a hablar con el PNJ en 7,-5 para que te de la nueva misión de ahí te desplazas hasta el taller de sastre en bonta y buscas a un PNJ que te dará información a cambio de 10xhilo de seda de ahí regresa otra vez con el PNJ de 7,-5 para finalizar esa parte de la misión. -- grax oye agrgame a maigos k te kero dar algo en dofus no se si te servira?--Thex_SebaX 00:34 17 dic 2009 (UTC) :y ahorita ya no juego y si juego solo en rushu -- a weno pero grax x ayudar --Thex_SebaX 15:03 17 dic 2009 (UTC) Lavado de rostro Hola quisiera saber si tengo tu apoyo y ayuda para revolucionar Wiki Dofus,Dando un estilo nuevo, completando y mejorando la informacion,ya con la salida de 2.0 abra que cambiar muchas imagenes,pero creo que seria bueno dejar una seccion de 1.29 y 2.0. =) :A que te refieres con estilo nuevo?, completando pues en eso ando pero es difícil desde que Ankama cambio sus archivos de juego haciéndolo mas difícil y a que te refieres con sección 1.29 y 2.0? necesito mas información antes de que yo pueda darte mi apoyo -- ::Pues me refiero...mira por queno mejor me agregas a tu msn..como hago para enviarme un mp? :Ya no uso MSN ocupa demasiados recursos de la compu y no veo el porque no puedes expresarte aqui ya que vas a hacer lo mismo osea escribir para explicarte -- ::Vale,bueno lo que quiero decir es que podriamos darle un estilo mas "refinado" por asi decirlo, que se vea mas profesional,por ejemplo unas margenes a los lados,y tambn bordes estilizados,y cambiar todas las imagenes por las de 2.0 :Ok, perdon por parecer disco rayado pero que margenes? si sabes de html dime cual es el id y/o clase la que deseas darle margenes? porque si no lo sabes hay cientos de cosas en la pagina a la cual yo puedo darle margenes o mandame una imagen retocada como ejemplo. Sobre las imágenes el/la Usuario:Hiperpikachuchu esta haciendo algo también, esta Usuario:Xinxo ha hecho algo, y a comparación de la versión del wiki en ingles yo estoy permitiendo la substitución de las imágenes por la nueva versión así que si quieres subir las imagenes no se que te ha detenido o que necesitas que yo te ayude? -- ::Bueno yo me referia a margen por ejemplo como en esta pagina 3djuegos ves que tiene margenes,tiene bordes para cada cuadro,se ve muybn,y no se si eso se puede implemetar en estapagina.. :Nuestro rango de colores es superior a los que ellos tienen, por eso ellos usan las lineas para diferenciar entre caja y caja, lo que yo hice fue hacer las cajas de diferentes tonos/colores para que se distingan entre unos y otros aunado a esto tambien agrege bordes intermedios que son para crear un efecto de difuminado pero al ser la linea de 1px apenas es notable pero quita un efecto abrupto o "sharp" en la interacción de los diferentes colores y con la configuración actual agregar muchos bordes podria abrumar el estimulo visual haciéndolo incomodo de ver asi que si quieres que se agreguen bordes tendrás que ser muy especifico donde y que colores para que probemos un tiempo -- cueva en templo anutrof oye sabi k justo fuera del templo anutrof hay una cueva con un roca tapando la entrada al lado hay unos carros de mineros hay esta la pieza para abrirla pero uno se puede parar sobre ella y no se abre no se si es k sabes de eso pero me podrias desir como abrirla o decirme k hay adentro?--Thex_SebaX 15:53 17 dic 2009 (UTC) :No, no se para que sirve o que se hace parar abrirla -- ::ok, pero hablando de abrir cosas en 7,-28 hay 6 piesas, 3negras y 3 blancas nose pero parece k esta relacionado con una piedra selecionable k seta en 6,-28 no eh intentado aser algo pero kisiera saber para k es x k se muy parecido a la k esta en bonta--Thex_SebaX 00:47 18 dic 2009 (UTC) :No sabría decirte, si averiguas que es avisame -- ::ok lo intentare despues de k apse 1 hora es k agredi a un neutral x k me iso enojar era nivel menos k yo pero aparcion un gerrero nivel 100 y me mato aora tengo k kiatrme ese punto de desonor matando aun brakmar--Thex_SebaX 01:31 18 dic 2009 (UTC) ::ah oye x fa metet en escarhoja rojo x en la cuetion de drop deje la canta y no lo puedo volver a poner como estba es k keria poner k se necesitaba porlomenos 104 de pp padroperase la escaracapa roja podi ponerla como estaba y ponerlo lo de la escracapa por fa--Thex_SebaX 01:54 18 dic 2009 (UTC) ::oye sabi donde droperase hilo de seda es k es terrible caro--Thex_SebaX 01:18 19 dic 2009 (UTC) :Me permitiré el lujo de contestarte yo, el Hilo de seda se obtiene de la Larva Azul, Moskito y Larva Naranja con un rate muy bajo de 0,3 aproximadamente. Así que si lo deseas conseguir, ve con 8 personas para tener más probabilidad. Xinxo (discusión) 11:19 19 dic 2009 (UTC) ::grasias --Thex_SebaX 17:20 19 dic 2009 (UTC) Revertir imágenes ¿Las imágenes se revierten igual que los artículos? Tengo esa duda, ya que no quiero "cargarla" revirtiendo estas (Archivo:Ocra.png, Archivo:Ocra_femenina.png y Archivo:Ocra_masculino.png) imágenes. Xinxo (discusión) 16:06 22 dic 2009 (UTC) :Observa los cambios en el código para que veas como se enlace a imagenes, referente a lo de revertir, si se puede revertir esas excepto el logo que es la nueva versión claro hay que conseguir una que este en 500x500 -- utilidad de roca seleccionable en dofus oye cizagna ya encontre pa k sirve esa roca selecionable en 6,-28 es para la mision "la discordia vegetal" es para la ultima etapa hay una tiene k solo sembrar unas semillas de rosa eocura luego te dicen aque hora recoger lla siembra y vas apelear contra un moustro nnivel:35 PDV:500 y hay termina la mision y ganas 15000xp y 2500 kamas pero lo de las baldosas en 7,-28 nose para que sirven habria k averiguar!!--Thex_SebaX 03:13 31 dic 2009 (UTC)